1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 11 176 707.5, filed Aug. 5, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a surround view system.
3. Related Art
The use of image sensors in vehicles and other objects is proliferating. For example, image sensors may be used in a driver assist system in which the image sensors track a vehicle's environment, identify objects, and warn a respective driver of possible dangerous driving situations. Furthermore, for example, image sensors may be used as rear view cameras, which help the driver with parking the vehicle and help the driver to be informed of any obstacle located behind the vehicle.
It has been observed that vehicles equipped with rear vision systems have caused near accidents, as the view provided by the image sensors of a rear part of a vehicle suggests that a driver has more space than in reality. As imaginable, this may be a problem for a variety of systems and objects utilizing image sensors.